beauxbatonsacademyofmagicroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Anselme
History Roul Winoc Anselme is not a Dark Wizard, he is the offspring of two of the most notorious Dark Wizards known to France. His mother Beitris Anselme (née Kester) as well as his father Thierry, during their time with the living were quite reckless, and overall very bad parents. Beitris has a younger cousin, a cousin who is biologically her half-sister, Josée Calixte. Josée was forced to raise Roul in Beitris and Thierry's place after their deaths. Beitris and Thierry and teenage trouble makers, they did nothing if not wreak havoc in the name of Darkness. Beitris was a Half-blood Witch born to a Muggle mother and a wizard father, she never told Thierry of her blood status knowing it would have torn their relationship apart. Her getting pregnant early on did not help the strain the knowledge of her maternal family would have put on them. Beitris did share her secrets and surprisingly nothing changed. Shortly before Roul was born his mother and father cooled down on their delinquent activity. They stopped altogether for a few months and raised their son as any normal family. By the time Roul was 6 months old the both of them had tired of family life, they began pawning their kid of on whichever family member would take him. Roul only had 5 years with his parents before their antics got them killed. The French Ministry would have taken him away if the Calixte family had not stepped in. They were an upstanding Muggle family with a Muggle-born witch daughter. The family is well off, and obviously knew of the Wizard world, the Ministry took pity on the young child remanding him into the custody of Josée Calixte. Her mother and father were named his legal guardians due to her age. Roul was enrolled in Beauxbâtons, where he was placed in Friodent. He was actually an excellent student. He did get into his fair share of trouble, and he always served his punishment with no complaints, which frustrated his Professors. After one altercation, one which was unbelievably not his fault he was summoned to the Headmistress's office. He was told that if he was caught once more, it would mean the end of his education, effectively stunting his future. Roul cleaned up his act quickly, and nearly became a model student, he was not a perfect, not by far. The marks, and, letters of recommendation he received before leaving Beauxbâtons said otherwise. Roul took some time off roaming the world, learning something new in every country he set foot in. Eventually he laid eyes on every continent, weary from his exploration and the slightest bit homesick, Roul returned to France and Josée Calixte. She mentioned to him that he may want find steady work, the trust in his name was running low after his travels and all she could do was tide him over out of pocket until he was able to find gainful employment. He looked for a short time, becoming easily frustrated with the way his surname was received. He wrote to his old Professors, meeting with a few of them in person to catch up, and update the recommendation letter they had once written on his behalf. After securing five of them, and the old Headmistress's seal of approval Roul's skill was put to use at his Alma mater in their vacant DATDA post. Background Relationships Magical Skills Defense Against the Dark Arts/Dark Arts - Roul is son of Dark Wizards, as such he knows just about everything a Dark Wizard should know about Dark Magic. As a small child after his first displays of his magical abilities his father and his mother both spent the last of their days introducing him to the spells he would come to learn to defend against and teach in his future. Personality Roul is loyal and hot-headed. He can be humorous and does enjoy a good joke. He can be modest, fun and uncharacteristically big-hearted. He is trustworthy but also quite impatient with life. He is a proud, and confident individual, never pretending or lying about any subject. His responsibility, sophistication and carefulness are his most obvious traits. He has worked very hard to seek all manners of comforts and luxuries. He does enjoy an emotional satisfaction in his affairs that may not be 100% clear, he considers aesthetic appeal as an equally important as internal fortitude. Appearance His model is Norman Reedus CyrilDonat2.png Cyril Donat.jpg CyrilDonat5.jpg Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Adult Character Category:Male Category:Half-Blood Category:Wizard Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:December Birthday